The Impossible Hero
by Proper Prose
Summary: "Mrs. Midoriya, your son disproves everything we thought we knew about Quirk inheritance." Izuku Midoriya was an impossibility. But with a Quirk he may never be able to control, can he become the hero he's dreamed of being?


**Born from the fact that even canon glosses over the fact that Izuku's Quirk is nothing like either of his parents, never mind all of the AUs where he is born with one.**

**Typically a dangerous one that he can't control.**

**I own nothing.**

The Impossible Hero

Chapter 1

So blunt, so frank, the words that would save- and ruin- his life.

"Mrs. Midoriya, your son disproves everything we thought we knew about Quirk inheritance."

That was when the dream- which was also a nightmare- started.

* * *

It had all started like a nightmare at any rate.

Or like a dream.

Nightmare to dream to nightmare to dream- It was all cyclic, really. Good things were followed by bad things and vice versa.

But sometimes they were like that day. When good went to bad went to worse to good to bad and then to worst.

The last thing he remembered was Bakugo, Kacchan, Still his friend despite everything, being smothered by the slime villain like he had been not long ago. Liquid invading his orifices, cutting off his air, slowly choking the life out of him. Arms being manipulated against his will and being forced to unleash explosion after explosion to keep the heroes back.

And it was All. His. Fault.

He had distracted All Might. Had grabbed the hero's leg on impulse to get the answer he had been hoping for. The answer he did not get. The bottle containing the villain had to have fallen out then.

His friend was going to die because of him.

Izuku did not think. He lost all control over his body and his legs moved on their own. His focus was simply freeing His classmate from the villains clutches.

It felt like his blood was on fire. His heart was pumping so fast he thought it might explode.

As he neared his vision went black.

* * *

It was absolute chaos when he awoke. The first thing he noticed, aside his own numbness, was all of the people that surrounded him. There doctors and nurses, a small army of them, all looking at the monitors of machines that were connected to him. Was he in a hospital?

More surprising were the Pro Heroes that were present, over a dozen in all. His urge to fanboy over was nonexistent however. Among them was a shabby looking man with a scarf around his neck who seemed to be important. A couple of heroes had immediately interposed themselves between them when people began noticing he was awake. Despite that, Izuku could still clearly see the man's face.

Izuku tried to rise, but found he could not. He looked down at himself and saw that thick, heavy straps kept him bound tightly to the bed. No matter how much strength he used he could not budge. His body was covered by a blanket, but his exposed arms and chest showed that he had lost his shirt and uniform at some point. He could barely feel anything, but he did not think he was injured. Not even to warrant all of this.

Why were they doing this to him? Just as he tried to ask them this, the shabby man spoke.

"Remain calm." He said. "The straps are a precaution and will be removed so long as you cooperate." Every fiber of Izuku's body screamed to panic due to the confusion of having no idea what was going on, but the man's tone, as well as all the heroes flanking him made him remain still. To his left he noticed a medic with a hand on his IV drip.

"Fail to comply and you will be sedated. We'll just be asking some questions, if that is alright?"

Izuku had questions of his own, a lot of questions, but he nodded. At least they decided not to strap his head to bed along with the rest of him. He recognized that this was the model of medical bed used to transport injured, usually uncooperative, villains, so it did indeed have that option. Why _he_ was strapped to it was just one of the questions he had.

The Pro turned to his fellow heroes and they began to leave through a flap in the wall. Izuku had just then realized that they were in a tent, not a room like he had assumed.

Only the scarfed hero remained.

A doctor walked up to the bed and used a key to unlock each strap, freeing the boy from the bed. He tried to rise, making halfway, only to be gently pushed back down. Though in the time it took for that to happen a nurse had quickly adjusted the bed so that he was no longer laying down but sitting.

They left the IV in his arm however.

The man took out a file and opened it. "My name is Shouta Aizawa and I'm going to ask for some basic information. Feel free to speak if any of this information is incorrect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Your name is Izuku Midoriya, age 14, and you live with your mother, Inko. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Your father works overseas?"

"Yes"

"Good. Do you recall the incident you were just involved in?"

Izuku paused. He had been involved in two incidents in the past few hours, but they involved the same villain. Did that count as one? Better to clarify. "Kacchan, my, uh… friend? Is he okay?"

Aizawa looked up and answered. "Probably still growling like a mad dog, but he's fine. Just a few bruises. Now what do you remember about it?"

"I don't remember." Izuku said, thinking back. " I ran towards them. I wanted to save Kacchan, but I blacked out."

"So you remember nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Is that a side effect of using your Quirk?"

Izuku about his mouth, about say that he had no Quirk, before pausing. Why would a Pro Hero ask him that? He had a file on him because of this incident. Did it not contain the fact he was quirkless or had he woken sooner than he thought it had to have a couple of hours at least to explain how the got a tent set up and at least a dozen heroes to be in it, never mind how many more had to be handling things outside.

Actually, why were there so many heroes assigned to this one tent which had him as the sole occupant?

Still, Aizawa expected an answer.

"I don't have a Quirk, sir. I'm Quirkless."

"Midoriya…"

Then came some of the words that Izuku Midoriya had yearned to hear since he was four years old. At the time he was shocked, but then he felt hope. Hope that would bring suffering and hardship.

"You do indeed have a Quirk…"


End file.
